Hayden
Hayden Digby,' '''is a 21-year-old Biology major who caught the attention of the Wyndstrom Institution, through an essay written as a university project. She was the second character players were able to interact with directly; through the comments on her blog and through Skype. History Prior to 2016 Barely anything is known about Hayden's past, prior to the beginning of the ARG. At some point in time, Hayden began her first year of University with a major in Biology and a minor in Physics. Later, she took time off for an unknown reason. Before migrating to "forscienceandsuch", Hayden appeared to have had an account on Tumblr. She states in her first post on her blog that she had "finally quit..." Tumblr, implying that she had been on the site for a long period of time. 2016 In May of 2016, Hayden began writing for her new blog- focusing on her school and personal life. Following an assignment where she was instructed to write about Alfred Wyndstrom, Hayden posted a partially copy of her essay on her blog. This appeared to catch the attention of the Institution, as they later redacted the partial copy and sent employees to interrogate Hayden. Sometime around June 3rd, Hayden began receiving emails from 979. She brushed them off as junkmail, thinking them as nothing important. Later, she began receiving "weird calls", presumably from 979, and began feeling as though she was being followed. More incidents followed, leading up to one where she was "grabbed" by 979. This marked the beginning of her interactions with players, as she posted about it on her blog. By commenting on her posts, players were able to connect with her. They were able to influence a few of her decisions while attempting to keep her out of harm's way. A day after the incident (July 12th), Hayden revealed that she was safe and staying with her grandmother, and also that there had been a murder at her dorm. After being convinced to by a player, Hayden joined the original Skype group- speaking with players and giving them additional information about her situation and past experiences with 979. Currently, Hayden is inactive- both on Skype, and her blog. Her status is unknown, as are her whereabouts. It isn't known when we'll be able to contact her again, or ''if ''we'll be able to contact her again. Personality Hayden, before interactions with 979 and the Wyndstrom Institution, seemed like a positive young woman with an obvious interest in science. She appears to be ambitious, stating that her Biology and Physics programs are "kinda basic" and that she's "hoping there will be a broader selection of opportunities" once she's finished with her schooling. She also liked to use an informal tone- not bothering to check her grammar, and placing emoticons within the posts. After her contact with the Wyndstrom Institution and 979, Hayden became more serious. The tone of her posts became more formal, and she used emoticons far less than she had prior to contact. Her grammar improved, and her posts became focused on her interactions with 979 (the emails she'd been receiving, strange occurrences, and the like). In her interactions with players, her informal way of speaking returned, but she retained the demeanor of being far more nervous and withdrawn before contact. Relationships * ''Fred Digby Hayden's father. Nothing is known of Hayden's feelings towards him, as she's never talked about him personally. He, however, appears to care deeply for Hayden. Throughout the Notebook, he talks about her frequently- making notes to call her, thinking about saving up for her college fund, and wishing for her safety and protection. * Unit 979 Hayden initially appeared frightened and bewildered by 979. She frequently called both him and his emails "weird", and expressed worry upon hearing about his abilities. Upon being told that others thought her was trying to protect her, which turned out to be the case, she seemed to be a tad more at ease with him. 979, due to a promise he made to Fred Digby, feels obligated to protect Hayden. It is unknown what, exactly, he promised to protect her from. 979 shows devotion for his promise. In Cursor's words, 979 could have "disappeared forever" had he not been so determined to keep his promise to Hayden's father. Known Accounts and Sites *forscienceandsuch; Hayden's personal blog, the first place players were able to contact her. *sciencefan; her blogspot account. *sciencegirl0212; Hayden's skype. Notes * Hayden has a cat named Doublestuff, named after the Oreo treat. * She has a love for video games, particularly RPGs, as well as superhero and cult classic movies. * According to her Skype profile, she was born on February 12th, 1996. Category:Characters